TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is aimed at the creation of a simple and cost-effective audio peephole, which consists of only a few components in a compact design and can be easily and securely mounted in a door and, in addition to the permanent view, also permits a sound transmission from the inside to the outside, and vice versa, and an interruption of this sound transmission.